


When September Ends

by TheRickMachine



Series: Sadstuck and Smutstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Humanstuck, It's crushing my heart and soul to write this., M/M, Sadstuck, Sollux is Dead, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRickMachine/pseuds/TheRickMachine
Summary: Eridan laid the two yellow tulips on the grave, and wiped the tears from his eyes with his scarf. It was blue, and had violet tassels on the end. The deceased man buried six feet underneath him had gotten it for his birthday. That had been six years ago. A light drizzle had started to fall from the clouds above, but Eridan did not care. Quietly, he sat down on the ground, his back to the gravestone and his hands resting on the ground. His heart twists in his chest, and floods of memories start to crash over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://ninjagomcmel.tumblr.com/post/155089112541/imagine-your-otp-4
> 
> Based on that up there ^^

"Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends."

It was the second day of September. It would have been their eight year anniversary. The day was a little chilly, and the leaves were just starting to turn shades of gold, orange, and red. It had been his favorite season. Painfully bittersweet memories came flooding back. 

He would hold Eridan’s hand as they wandered through the park. When he saw a violet carnation, he plucked it from the ground with those key-board worn fingers. He would put the flower behind Eridan’s ear, and say some corny pick up line. Eridan would blush and roll his eyes before kissing his cheek.

"Like my father's come to pass.  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends."

Eridan laid the two yellow tulips on the grave, and wiped the tears from his eyes with his scarf. It was blue, and had violet tassels on the end. The deceased man buried six feet underneath him had gotten it for his birthday. That had been six years ago. A light drizzle had started to fall from the clouds above, but Eridan did not care. Quietly, he sat down on the ground, his back to the gravestone and his hands resting on the ground. His heart twists in his chest, and floods of memories start to crash over him.

"Here comes the rain again.  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again.  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests.  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends."

Eridan was singing that one Green Day song. The one that he had sung at the funeral. The one that drove him to tears as he watched the body in the open casket. The deceased’s hands had been folded neatly over his stomach, the bruises and cuts from the car crash having been covered by makeup. Even though the body preppers had combed the hair to be neat, Eridan forlornly messed it back up again when he was alone with the body. Call him creepy, but he needed to bring back some normalcy. The two-toned glasses of his dead lover were still in their shared home, sitting on the bedside. Eridan hadn’t dared to take up the whole bed. No, never. Even though a year had passed, the grieving online college professor was still a wreck.

“Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can nevver last.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.  
Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did wwhen spring began.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.”

A stubble covered his face, and he was constantly crying. Sometimes he would indulge himself in the smell of his lover’s old shirts. But never wear or wash them. Never. That would make the scent only fade faster. His hair was in dire need of a haircut, and he seriously needed to shower. The violet streak had mostly faded, with hardly any of the color there.

“Here comes the rain again.  
Fallin’ from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again.  
Becomin’ who we are.  
As my memory rests.  
But nevver forgets what I lost.  
Wwake me up when September ends.”

The drizzle evolved into a pounding rain. Heavy water droplets soaked through his hair and clothes and trickled down his neck. Eridan was terribly cold, but he knew that his boyfriend’s body was colder. The Ampora’s heart had been crushed when he heard the doctors tell him that the love of his life hadn’t made it. Since then, the only emotions that filled his heart were grief, sadness, longing, and intense loneliness. But he did nothing to remedy any of it. People tried to comfort him, tried to help him. But it was no use. They weren’t /him/.

“Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can nevver last.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.  
Like my father's come to pass.  
Twwenty years has gone so fast.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.  
Wwake me up wwhen September ends.”

Eridan shakily finished singing the song, and bursted out in tears. He was cold. So very cold. Then, right there against Sollux’s gravestone, he cried himself to sleep. His body was much colder than it should’ve been. Because Sollux’s ghost was right there. Hugging his alive, yet suffering, boyfriend.

\---------------------------------------------

The next day, Karkat went to find Eridan by Sollux's grave. Eridan had passed away in his sleep, the starvation and the cold killing him. And just as he would've wanted, he was buried right next to Sollux. The two souls were no longer lost. They were reunited in death, even when September ended.


End file.
